


The Way I Am

by nakodileDreamer



Category: Free!, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Crossover, M/M, ROMAAAANNNCCCCEEEEE, Rin and Tokiya share a voice actor, Rin as Tokiya, Rin with a double life, Stupid boyfriends, That's why I made this XD, popstar au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakodileDreamer/pseuds/nakodileDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the day he first heard Tokiya Ichinose sing on the radio, Haru has had a huge crush on the star. Little does he know that Tokiya is actually the pop star disguise of his best friend, Rin Matsuoka. Rin has been secretly in love with Haru since they were kids, though Haru has had no idea. So what will Haru do when he meets ‘Tokiya’ by chance and the star asks him out? Well of course he’d say yes! Why wouldn’t he? But the thing is, Rin asked Haru out as Tokiya only because he knew his best friend loved the star. He’d do anything to win Haru’s affections, even if it means he’ll get hurt in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way I Am

_It was a beautiful spring day in Iwatobi, and a particular red-headed swimmer was itching to get out of school so he could go see his sick friend. This little red-head’s name was Rin Matsuoka, and said friend was Haruka Nanase._

_You see, Haruka (or as Rin affectionately called him: Haru-Chan) had only gotten sick because he couldn’t wait to go swimming and had caught cold due to it still being too cool outside to swim. And Rin, being the good friend he was, had decided along with Haru’s other best friend Makoto to take care of the sick boy. So now here he was, practically vibrating in his seat with excitement to run to Haru’s house and coddle Haru. To most others, going to someone’s house to take care of them when sick wouldn’t be much fun to be honest. But Rin had a reason to be excited: He was crushing on Haru pretty badly, and he’d do anything to see his crush. He’d never tell Haru though, for fear of ruining their relationship._ _He knocked on the door, expecting to see Haru’s grandmother opening it soon, though a nagging pull in the back of his mind and a voice calling his name that sounded like Makoto had him turning around to see the other male._

_“Rin?”_

 

“RIN” Oh that wasn’t Makoto’s voice. Rin jerked out of his daydreaming, blinking rapidly as a large figure filled his vision, icy turquoise eyes giving him an amused but exasperated look. “I was starting to worry you were having some type of seizure. With your luck that’d happen to you during your first solo concert of the new year out of nervousness.” The other teen gave him a low chuckle and held his hand out to Rin, gentle smile on his face. His name was Sousuke Yamazaki and he was Rin’s best friend and ‘assistant’.

 

You see, Rin lead a double life. On one hand, he was a normal teenager who lived in Iwatobi, Japan that went to a normal highschool and had ‘normal’ friends. On the other, he was a famous blue-haired pop star named Tokiya Ichinose who was a member of a seven member group called ‘STARISH’. Only a handful of people excluding his manager and band knew about his double life: One being his sister and the other being the person standing in front of him right now and that person’s boyfriend. Who, surprise, happened to be Makoto. Though thankfully Makoto hadn’t told Haru any of this, since Rin wanted to tell their friend himself.

 

He cracked his neck, giving Sousuke a look of annoyance but still grabbing his hand. “Oh come off it Sou, I was just spacing out.” he shot the black-haired teen a smirk, his pointed teeth glinting. “And you know I never get nervous during concerts.” The smile was wiped off his face when Sousuke gave him a look that said he knew something. Shit.

“Oh so you aren’t even nervous that pretty boy is out there with Makoto?” aaaand there it was. Rin’s eyes widened and he hit himself in the forehead with the heel of his hand. He’d forgotten Haru would be there with Makoto (who had to make excuses as to why Rin couldn’t come and Sousuke had snuck off, bless him) and being reminded of that made his nervousness come back ten fold. His crush on Haru had never disappeared even after Rin had left them for several years to ‘go to Australia for swim school’ (hint: He’d just gone to another part of Japan to start his career), and he was sure now that he was head-over-heels in love with Haru at this point. The fact that said crush was a huge fan of ‘Tokiya’ didn’t make the fact that Haru was in the crowd watching any easier for Rin.

“You’re an ass, you know that?” Rin hissed out at Sousuke. The damned brat just laughed at him in return and urged him to get ready, heading off backstage with a wave of his hand. Once he was out of the room, Rin huffed, heading to his mirror to get ready and shooting the navy blue wig he wore with a glare. But he sucked it up and put it on anyways, making sure no hair was out of place and his brilliant red strands were fully covered. The rest of his ‘getting ready sequence’ was a blur of makeup and assistants, and then he was on the stage, putting on the happy-go-lucky pretty boy act he always did when performing as his alter ego.

The concert was going fine, and Rin had even avoided making eye contact with Haruka, though he’d done so with Sousuke when he noticed the tall teen had made his way to the crowd, and he couldn’t keep the smile off his face when Sousuke gave him a stupid smile and a thumbs up. Curse him for trying to make Rin mess up when he was trying to be serious.

But as his luck would have it, Rin had forgotten that he’d twisted his ankle the day before when racing with Haru. And performing a song that required a set of steps to be on the stage for the dance he was putting on and then not stepping close enough to the first step when he was attempting to get up said steps, the hurt ankle had decided to give out which ended with Rin on the ground holding his foot in pain and his microphone landing somewhere nearby. Needless to say, it was a bit hard to notice, and Rin was thanking whatever gods were smiling on him that day that his Wig hadn’t come off. His assistants had come running, Rin putting on his fake smile and apologizing to the crowd before being dragged backstage. He hadn’t seen Sousuke leave Makoto’s side, but he was assuming the teen had been able to make up an excuse to leave, as he was waiting in the dressing room with a worried expression. “Are you alright?” he asked, shooing away the other people until it was just he and Rin.

“Yeah i’m just fucking peachy Sousuke. I totally didn’t just screw up the first solo concert i’ve had in a year because I stupidly hurt myself racing Haru yesterday, NOOOO” he growled out in response, ripping off the wig and tossing it to the side. “And if you couldn’t tell, i’m being sarcastic.”

Sousuke let out a chuckle. Rin could be a handful sometimes. “Glad to see you’re alright. Let’s get you home then so you can rest.” Rin just scowled and held his hands out to Sousuke, getting helped up. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Rin was at school, and everyone (and he means  _EVERYONE_ ) was talking about the concert last night.  _'I swear to God if I hear ONE more person say 'Poor Tokiya, I hope he's okay from that foot injury' I'm going to slaughter everyone in thi-'_

"Rin? Are you alright?" Haru's voice had broken his thoughts, and he looked over at said teen, blinking in surprise. When had Haru sat down? Was it really almost time for class. He looked around, but Makoto was nowhere to be found and neither was Sousuke. They were probably making out behind the school. He then looked back to Haru, who had apparently been waiting for an answer. "I said, are you alright?" Haru thought he hadn't heard him. 

"Yeah i'm fine. Why?" He asked, confused as to why Haru had even asked. Did he look sick or something? Haru just deadpanned him, pointing at the large brace that was very obviously around Rin's ankle. Wow Rin was stupid. "Oh that? Haha, I just um...You know how I injured myself when racing you yesterday? I was walking home and kinda tripped and sprained my ankle." he rubbed the back of his head, cursing the fact that he couldn't lie to Haru very well. Thank God the teacher walked in then. 

After class, Haru and Rin were walking side by side, Rin dreading the inevit- "So did you see the Tokiya concert last night? Poor guy hurt his foot...." and there it was. Yep, Haru had a HUGE celebrity crush on Tokiya, and that fact annoyed the piss out of Rin. He looked over at Haru, shaking his head and seeing Haru's expression become subtly worried. "I hope he's okay...I mean, it sucks that both you and him hurt your ankles, you know? Small world." Rin knew Haru would never even  _consider_ the possibility that his best friend and his celebrity crush were the same person but it still sent a shock of panic through Rin's core. 

"Heh...yeah. Small world." Rin muttered. "Anyways, I can't come to practice after school...I have um...homework. I gotta do. With Sousuke." That was an obvious lie. He had a CD signing tonight that had been announced after 'Tokiya' had left the concert as an apology to the audience members who had bought the special backstage tickets that would have allowed them to meet Tokiya in person. Sousuke was going to be there and so was Makoto. And knowing the fact that Rin had pulled some strings and gotten THREE of the passes, so was Haru. 

"You're going to miss the CD signing though....I thought you said you'd come to the next one?" Rin sighed, knowing he couldn't tell Haru that the reason why he couldn't go was because he'd already be there. But Haru wouldn't know that. Rin spent the next 30 minutes or so making up excuses to why HE couldn't go but SOUSUKE could, and then he was home free. Sort of. A few hours later and he was dressed in his disguise and sitting in a large room, signing the CDs of about a hundred different people. He'd gotten through the signing without many problems, but then he had to mingle, and it was hard with Haru, Makoto, and Sousuke there. But he walked up regardless, trying not to be too friendly and failing.

Then a thought occurred to Rin. His manager had told him that, while his STARISH career was taking off fast, his solo career was suffering. To get his publicity up, he needed to find a 'significant other'. Whether he liked the person that way for real or not was his choice. Now if he was selfish, he'd just ask Haru out as Tokiya and be done with it, no matter if it hurt that Haru would say yes only  _because_ it was Tokiya asking him out. He weighed the options, giving Sousuke a pointed look and hoping his best friend would understand. Luckily Sousuke had gotten the point. Unluckily, so had Makoto and Makoto had a look on his face that told Rin no. 

Good thing he was a selfish brat by nature. 

"Your name is Haruka Nanase right? You know, I've noticed you at several of my concerts and you're quite the looker." God he sucked at this. He gave a winning smile, noting the widening of Haru's eyes and the dark blush. "So how about you and I go on a date Nanase?" Another winning smile and he was sure he Haru around his finger.

"You...you what?" oh the stuttering and the blush on his face did wonders to Rin's heart. The damned organ wouldn't stop trying to escape his ribcage like some angry bird. "But I.....why?" and there went that adorable self-consciousness that Rin had come to love. He got down on a knee, ignoring the killer glares the other people in the room were giving him. He grabbed Haru's hand in his, kissing it like he would a lady's. 

"Haru-chan" he started, putting emphasis on the familiarity of the words. "Since the first time I saw you at one of my concerts, I've been taken with you." he said, cursing himself at the cheesiness. He knew Haru loved it but at the same time he'd never even THINK about saying things like that out loud as himself. And Sousuke thought it was hilarious because the idiot was trying to hold down his laughter. "Tell me Haru, do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked, winking and giving Haru a charming smile. 

That did it. Haru was a blushing mess melting in front of Rin, Makoto was going to kill him, and Sousuke was going to die from laughter soon. But he didn't care, Haru was nodding and Rin was cheering internally. Even if it would only end in hurt, Rin had him. 

Haru was  _ **His.**_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea running through my head as soon as I found out the Rin and Tokiya Ichinose have the same voice actor. I thought ‘hmm...why the fuck not’ and thus the idea that Rin leads a double life and is in love with Haru but Haru likes Tokiya so Rin dates him as his double was born. XD The rating will probably just be put up as mature if only to save myself the trouble later on. The title is taken from and Ingrid Michaelson song of the same name. You guys should go listen to it~ Please ignore the shortness of this chapter, I swear to God the next ones will be longer T^T I just wanted to end it at a certain point and introduce everyone. But you do have something to look forward to! *whispers* The date *whispers*


End file.
